


The Proposal(s)

by theroguesgambit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Proposal, competitive Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the honeymoon resort, someone makes the mistake of asking for the proposal story. It’s meant innocently enough, the type of thing most couples are more than happy to gush about.</p><p>Stiles snorts into his glass and Derek’s eyes narrow. He makes a pointed noise that’s probably meant as warning, but Stiles just puts down the glass and leans across the table, smirking.</p><p>“Which one would you like? We’ve got two hundred and fourteen of them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Can you write Derek proposing to Stiles? Please?

At the honeymoon resort, someone makes the mistake of asking for the proposal story. It’s meant innocently enough, the type of thing most couples are more than happy to gush about.

Stiles snorts into his glass and Derek’s eyes narrow. He makes a pointed noise that’s probably meant as warning, but Stiles just puts down the glass and leans across the table, smirking.

“Which one would you like? We’ve got two hundred and fourteen of them.”

.-

Stiles gets that Derek’s not exactly Mr. Communication. That’s something he learned to accept about half a decade ago. Sometimes he even likes it – the fact that he knows Derek well enough to work out his moods when no one else can, that he’s the only person that can squeeze past those walls he’s built up and actually get some real heart-to-hearts going.

That’s probably why these past few days have hit him so hard. Because Derek has been closing off, keeping secrets… and secrets can only mean terrible things.

Because Stiles has thought this through, ok? He’s not about to fall into some clichéd half-hour comedy trope of freaking out about their relationship, only for Derek to have been planning him a surprise party or something. But the dates don’t match up. His birthday was two months ago, Valentine’s a couple months before that. Their anniversary’s not ‘til the fall. Stiles hasn’t been promoted lately, has already graduated college, and there’s just no reason for this to be leading to some awesome reveal. Which means it’s completely reasonable for him to be freaking the hell out.

.-

“Are you dying? Oh my god, you’re dying aren’t you? You’ve got some kind of horrible werewolf disease, and you haven’t told me because you know it’ll freak me out.”

“I’m not dying, Stiles.”

“Which is exactly what you’d say if you were dying and trying to keep it a secret.”

.-

“Is there a new pack in town? Or witches again? Derek, don’t you dare fucking keep witches from me, just because I kind of got stabbed a little bit last time. If you’re keeping me out of pack business I swear to god—“

“I’m not keeping some threat from you, Stiles.”

But Stiles _might_ just spy on his call log and discover he’s been talking to _Danny_ , of all people. And Derek doesn’t ever contact Danny unless he needs some serious research done.

.-

“…Are you gonna skip town?” He’s been thinking about it for a while, dwelling over the possibilities. Danny lives in New York, which is like Derek’s second home or something. And the group’s gone to him a few times about things like fake IDs and forged credentials over the years.

Derek looks up from his steaming omelet, snorting a little, eyes rolling.

“I’m not leaving you, Stiles. “

Stiles hadn’t said “leaving me.” He’d said “leaving town.” He hadn’t even _thought_ about that, but if that’s what Derek’s mind had jumped to…

.-

“I’m not going.”

“Of course you are, Stiles.”

“No. No way, dude. You’ve been all shifty and quiet and weird lately and I’m _not_ going out to some fancy restaurant just so you can break up with me.”

Derek startles, his hand still on the doorknob. His face goes drawn and pale.

“That’s what you… one off week and you think I’m leaving you?”

If it’d just been an “off week,” he wouldn’t even consider it. But the blatant secrets, the avoidance, the cross-country calls… Stiles feels his hands clenching, palms slick with sweat. Part of him wants to bolt now, before he has to hear the words for real. Part of him wants to smack Derek for even thinking about ending this.

But most of all, he just really wants to convince him not to. And before he even knows what he’s doing, he’s saying:

“Don’t, ok? Just… please. Whatever’s wrong, whatever I did to piss you off or whatever makes you think you have to end this, you don’t have to. If you have to go, I can come with you. Or if you’re sick we’ll face it together. We can figure it out, we have to figure it out, because I don’t want to face the rest of my life without you in it.”

Derek stares at him for way too long, gripping the doorknob so hard Stiles can hear it buckling. And just as he’s starting to think _this is too much, I read the situation wrong, he doesn’t want to be with me anymore_ Derek’s lips start curling into a faint, incredulous smile.

“Did you just propose to me?”

Stiles’ mouth is too dry, his throat aching from the way his heart seems to be pounding right out of it.

“I… guess I did. Sort of?”

“ _Idiot_ ,” Derek breathes, and then he’s stalking across the room and dragging Stiles into a fast, hard kiss. It’s hungry and sure and feels _nothing_ like someone who’s been planning on leaving Stiles forever, and he falls into it happily, desperate, relieved.

It’s not until Derek pulls back that Stiles feels the strange new weight on his finger. He draws back, looking at it, and finds a thin silver band around his ring finger. His eyes drag up to Derek’s.

“Is this some kind of a werewolf thing? We propose and magic rings appear on our fingers, binding us together?”

Derek snorts, and Stiles grins, gripping Derek’s hand and raising it to kiss his fingers as the realization finally catches up with him.

“You were going to propose tonight.”

“I’m _still_ going to propose tonight,” Derek corrects, lifting a brow, fingers caressing Stiles’ jaw. “Because I reserved the entire restaurant and got the pack to show up and got Danny to help me put together the proposal video so I could get the stupid words right after fifteen goddamn tries.”

Stiles can’t stop feeling along the new band on his finger. His heart’s fluttering wildly, he can’t stop smiling either.

“Wow. In front of our friends and everything. You must’ve been pretty sure I’d say yes.”

Derek grins, ducking in for another kiss.

“I had a feeling.”

.-

They go to the restaurant, and even forewarned about everything that’s coming, Stiles still ends up fighting back tears by the end of it. He re-accepts the ring with shaking hands, and resolves to get Derek one of his own because there’s no way he’s not advertising that _that’s_ officially off the market.

And everything’s amazing until that night, when they’re curled up around each other in their shared bed and Stiles announces “that’s gonna be the funniest proposal story though.”

Derek slants a look at him.

“I didn’t put all that together for our engagement to be remembered as ‘that time Stiles freaked out and accidentally proposed to me.’"

Stiles snorts.

“Well sorry, dude, that’s how it happened.”

“Doesn’t count.”

“How _doesn’t_ it count?”

“You didn’t even _mean_ to propose.”

“Yep, I’m spontaneous like that. Still did it.”

“Well, I proposed again after that, which makes mine the most recent, so it’s the one that counts.”

Stiles laughs, sitting up.

“Oh, is that the way we’re gonna play it?”

“If that’s the way you’re gonna make me play it.”

“Fine.” Stiles grins fiercely, moving to straddle Derek’s hips. “Will you marry me?”

Derek stares up at him, unimpressed.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Come on, you‘re not gonna say _no_ , are you?”

“Is _this_ what you want our engagement story to be?”

“Could be worse. And now we can both agree _I_ proposed.” He waits for a few seconds before letting out a dragging sigh, rolling away and flopping to his back on the mattress. “Unless you decide to turn me down. Break off the engagement. We’ll muddle along the best we can for a while, but I’ve heard most relationships don’t survive a failed proposal.”

Derek huffs, and Stiles sighs again, dropping the back of his hand to his forehead for good measure. Only about four seconds pass before Derek lets out a biting “ _fine_.”

He grins.

“Way to be an enthusiastic fiancé, Der.”

Derek twists, grabbing Stiles’ nape and pulling him into a fierce and decidedly enthusiastic kiss. When he pulls back, he’s grinning in that way that gets Stiles’ heart pounding.

“I’m proposing again tomorrow.”

Stiles grins, already starting to plan his next proposal, the day after that.

“Looking forward to it.”

.-

They keep going like that, back and forth, every day until the wedding. On the eleventh day Derek nearly breaks his tooth on a ring thoughtfully cooked into his morning omelet.

On the fortieth day Derek almost misses his turn, but the first words out of his mouth when he wakes up, pale and bleeding on Deaton’s examination table, are “marry me?”

And he nearly passes out again when Stiles leans in and kisses him stupid.

The night before the wedding is Derek’s day, and he makes a bigger deal than usual about it, candles and flower petals and all that romantic crap Stiles will never admit to loving, but he knows Derek understands anyway.

Stiles still wins, but only because he holds up the wedding procession with Cora halfway up the aisle to turn and announce – “wait, hold on, sorry, just… one really important question.” And spins to Derek, who’s already looking at him like he absolutely knows what’s coming. Stiles just grins bright and innocent, asking “Derek, before we do this… will you marry me?”

Derek’s eyes are narrowed, long-suffering, as he grits out “yes, Stiles.” To which Stiles lets out a cheer and spins to fist-bump a plainly baffled Scott, before motioning for the ceremony to continue.

After they’ve said their vows, Derek kisses him fast and deep and wild in a way that’s probably meant as payback because Stiles is half-hard by the end of it and the werewolves in the room are all definitely noticing.

When Derek finally draws back, though, his eyes are glinting, and he leans their foreheads together for a long, breathless moment before muttering: “We’re doing vow renewals someday. You’ll never see it coming.”

Stiles beams back.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr](http://halekingsourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
